Anthem for the Year 196
by LaceyKoi
Summary: there are some slurs in here. i hate slurs. *makes face* don't kill me. just don't. 1x2, 3x4. Mel read this on the bus, nobody else has yet. please review it. i may have to make revisions.


GW disclaimer is in bio, but I also don't own silverchair's "Anthem for the Year 2000" (and only the number has been changed in here) or the Shakespeare quote from Merchant of Venice. That's the "If you prick us…" one. About half the notes at the bottom are about Mel gasping. Yes, she read it. But she didn't finish reading what I had, and it wasn't finished yet. But I finished it! This may be one of the stories that was hardest for me to finish (with the exception of one that _still_ isn't done, and one that Mido-sama's typing [I haven't gotten it yet] that people better not flame me for. It just happened that way.) This took a few days. No one _ever_ saw me without my Office Depot brand pad of paper while I was writing this. With notes, it ended up being 10 pages typed, but when I wrote it on paper, it was seventeen and nine twenty-eighths pages long. But I used front an back. So it was really only eight and thirty-seven fifty- sixths. If any of that makes sense. I hope no one actually read this. I hope they skipped to the story. But if you actually read this, congrats! You're almost as insane as I am! And even closer if you understood it. *waves to anyone still reading* Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa stand before a crowd.  
  
Heero steps forward, with a backwards glance at his friends. He begins speaking.  
  
"We are the former Gundam pilots. One of our number is missing today because of what we are going to say. We are the terrorists that could have, at any given moment, destroyed the world. We are sixteen."  
  
~We are the youth~  
  
"We are also gay."  
  
~We'll take your fascism away~  
  
"We want you all to know that we are sorry about what we've done. But…we'll never be sorry about our choices in life. There's no time to be sorry. We're only sixteen."  
  
~We are the youth~  
  
"We're sorry for the lives we've destroyed. We're sorry for everyone who has to live another day without someone they love. But maybe you'll feel better if you know that all four of us have been unhappy for most of our lives. Every minute you're unhappy, remember that the ones who made you unhappy have been the same from the day we were born to the day we found each other."  
  
~Apologize for another day~  
  
"You're gay…and you're only sixteen?"  
  
~We are the youth~  
  
Relena's lip twists in disgust.  
  
~And politicians are so sure~  
  
"You may be children…"  
  
~We are the youth~  
  
"…but the four of you are going to hell."  
  
~And we are knocking on death's door~  
  
Trowa stares stonily before defiantly drawing Quatre into his arms and kissing him. Then the quiet boy speaks.  
  
"Hitler thought killing the Jews would cleanse the human race. He ended with a fate he had inflicted on many others[1]. You will end with what you do to those you judge."  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world~  
  
"Don't judge…at the risk of _being_ judged."  
  
A voice rings out. "People like you go straight to hell!"  
  
Trowa finds the owner of the voice. "So do people like you."[2]  
  
~With a mind that could be so sure~  
  
Quatre speaks up. "Thousands of years of beliefs, the worst being war, could have destroyed the world. Now you're pushing another of these beliefs at us? How could you not have learned?"  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world~  
  
"You believed in war. It could have killed you all. You believe that two people of the same sex should not be in love. I'm not trying to threaten you, but you are insulting people who could have destroyed you with out a thought. Please, forgive us if you can, but…don't judge us."  
  
~With a mind that could be so small~  
  
Duo looks out at the crowd with tear filled eyes. Heero's eyes blaze.  
  
"Would you stop reading Shakespeare? Whitman? Hemingway?  
  
"Would you stop admiring the beauty of da Vinci? Van Gogh?[3]  
  
Duo pauses and looks at everyone.  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world~  
  
"Would you stop looking at their works with emotion, if you knew they were gay? If you wouldn't, then why do you trust _us_ with your emotions less?"  
  
~And the world is an open court~  
  
Heero places a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo covers it with his own. Heero speaks again.  
  
"The world hasn't been destroyed, but it has become a place no one would want to live in."  
  
~Maybe we don't want to live in a world~  
  
"We lost our innocence early on. But do you know the worst part?  
  
"It was all your fault."[4]  
  
~Where innocence is so short~  
  
"Quatre!!!"  
  
Quatre grins at the exuberance so soon after the tears.  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Will you do me a _huge_ favor?"  
  
"Is it something Heero would kill me for?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Then I guess so.  
  
"I want you to give me some money."  
  
"How much?"  
  
Suddenly the exuberance vanishes and Duo looks grim.  
  
"Enough to repair all the damage I did during the war."  
  
~We'll make it up to you~  
  
Duo smiles at his work. He just finishes building the fifth of the sites he was restoring.  
  
Heero comes up behind him and lays an arm across his shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful, Duo."  
  
"It's time I did this, too."  
  
~In the year 196 with…~  
  
"Stupid Gundam pilots! They came damn close to destroying the world!"  
  
"They're still terrorists, I bet. They're plotting against us all."  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world  
  
With a mind that could be so sure~  
  
"And they're _gay_. We should have known. The two little ones look feminine."  
  
"I thought the scary one was with Relena!"  
  
"He should be. I know she likes him."  
  
"Nah, you know their type. They didn't say they were bi. The four of them? They're all just a bunch of killer cocksuckers."[5]  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world  
  
With a mind that could be so small~  
  
"Why are they so mean?" Even Duo's voice is filled with tears.  
  
"Duo…don't be so upset. Just promise me…you won't let _them_ see you cry."  
  
"I promise. I promise all three of you. The _jerks_ will never see me cry."  
  
The four boys huddled together against the world.  
  
"Quatre…I'm sorry for this."  
  
"Never be sorry, Trowa. That's admitting you're wrong. And the two of us? We're so right it's scary." Quatre strokes the taller boy's face.  
  
"But Quatre, people who have done truly horrible things have been forgiven. I guess we were just too much."  
  
"Don't think about it, Trowa. It makes me sad."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Never be."  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world  
  
And the world is an open court~  
  
Duo stands with Quatre watching anti-gay picketers outside of Winner Corporation. An arm wraps around Duo's waist.  
  
"Quatre. I got past security again."  
  
"They can't help it, Heero. Remember, we're the best."  
  
The combination of Quatre's detached tone and Duo's equally detached look surprise the unsurprisable. Heero narrows his gaze at the picketers.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll get over it. They always do."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"They're already over the fact that children won the adults' war. Nothing holds their attentions long."  
  
"This has for thousands of years."  
  
"Come with me, Duo." Heero takes Duo's hand and pulls him outside. When the picketers see them, they begin shouting insults. Duo tries to turn and go back inside. Heero pulls him back around with the hand he's still holding. Duo's eyes fill with tears again.  
  
"Why, Heero? You're making me break my promise."  
  
"Why, Duo? This is why." Heero pulls Duo to him and kisses him. Picketers gape at the silent protest to their protest.  
  
"I love you, Duo." Another kiss. Disgusted picketer begin dispersing.  
  
~Maybe we don't want to live in a world~  
  
***  
  
Quatre switches security cameras between the picketers and Duo and Heero. A chin rests on his head.  
  
"Duo always did know how to get to people."  
  
"It was Heero's idea."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm just glad they're gone." Quatre turns his face into Trowa's chest.  
  
"It's just that we're so young. They'll get over it."  
  
"Are you really so sure?"  
  
"The only thing I'm sure of is you." [6]  
  
~Where innocence is so short~  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Will you do me a _huge_ favor?"  
  
"I recognize where this is going. How much?"  
  
"I want to start a home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A home. A place where people can live."  
  
"The homeless?"  
  
"Kind of…"  
  
"Orphans?"  
  
"Kind of…"  
  
"People like you?"  
  
"Kind of…"  
  
"What kind of home is this?"  
  
"For people. For…people who've been kicked out…because of sexual preferences. For people who need a home and love."  
  
"Take it Duo. Always for this, take it."  
  
~We'll make it up to you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
"Hi. I'm Duo. This is a home I bought and run…sponsored by Winner Corp."  
  
The boy he is talking to walks past.  
  
Heero appears.  
  
"Don't worry yet. The world killed trust."  
  
"I know." Duo looks towards the room where candidates for his project had congregated. "Heero, I always know."  
  
"Duo, I mean it. Don't worry yet."  
  
"Heero? Come with me?"  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Heero…these are people who don't know me, don't trust me, and I _really_ don't want to have to do this alone."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
***  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. Welcome to my foundation slash home. Besides being a new hot spot for protesters, this is a place that provides a place to live for people whose parents have kicked them out because of their sexual orientation."  
  
A cynical looking girl stands up. "No offense, _Mr._ Maxwell, but why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's _Duo_, not Mr. Maxwell, I'm only sixteen."  
  
"You're _sixteen_?! But where did you get the money for this?"  
  
"Mostly from Winner Corp…but some from the war."  
  
"Winner Corp? War? Sixteen? I know who you are! You're--"  
  
"He's Duo Maxwell. No one else."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
No reaction. They clearly do not know who Heero Yuy, _the_ Heero Yuy was.  
  
"Hey!" the cynical girl speaks up again. "Why are you _doing_ this? What's in it for you?"  
  
"I get redemption out of this."  
  
~Build it up to you~  
  
"But why?"  
  
Duo blushed.  
  
"Because he's been facing discrimination lately, and he doesn't want you to deal with as much as he has."  
  
"No discourtesy meant, but what do you do here?"  
  
"Keep reporters and protesters away from Duo, and any of you who decide to stay here."  
  
"Then you have to be here all the time."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Where do you sleep?"  
  
No answer. Heero and Duo look at each other.  
  
"He's my boyfriend. Just leave it at that."  
  
"Your boyfriend helps you run your foundation?"  
  
"Of course. This is, like, the only thing I ever wanted."  
  
"This is _my_ boyfriend." Duo smiled at the boy who had spoken. He had broken the ice--everyone began introducing the person with them.  
  
~In the year 196~  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"You remember how Duo wanted to rebuild what he had done in the war?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think the rest of us should do the same."  
  
"Basically…"  
  
"We should rebuild the world."  
  
"Because we destroyed it."  
  
~Make it up to you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
"I'm Trowa. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm Quatre. I feel your loss deeply."  
  
"I'm Duo. I never truly meant it to happen."  
  
"Heero. Gomen."  
  
"Chang Wufei. Apologies."  
  
One by one, each pilot meets families destroyed by the war. Families they had destroyed. Finally they meet them all and stand on a stage. They speak.  
  
"We are the children of war."  
  
"War made us."  
  
"War ruled us."  
  
"War owned us."  
  
"War is dead."  
  
"If you let your children…"  
  
"…experience war…"  
  
"…they may kill their own."  
  
"Never let your children…"  
  
"…become like us."  
  
"We repent."  
  
"We apologize."  
  
"We never want this to happen again."  
  
"We grew up too fast."  
  
"We could have died too soon."  
  
"We are the children of war."  
  
"We are all your children."  
  
"We are the children of your war."  
  
"We are reunited."  
  
"We only want to live."  
  
The crowd looks at the boys. Their creations. They had destroyed these boys' lives far before they had allowed them to destroy their own. They were a modern Frankenstein. And their monsters were teenage boys.  
  
~Build it up to you  
  
In the year 196 with you~  
  
"Death to fags."  
  
"Death to Gundam pilots."  
  
"Death to the fag Gundam pilots."  
  
"Duo, stop reading the signs."  
  
"Picket lines don't bother me anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they don't have any respect for me, never had, and never will, so I don't have to worry about winning it. So I can disrespect _them_ all I want."  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world  
  
With a mind that could be so sure~  
  
Duo steps outside, where each picketer yells an insult at him as they walk by. He gets an evil look on his face and runs back inside.  
  
"Quick! Anybody! Get me paint, poster board, and wooden sticks!"  
  
_Quickly_ (heeheehee) the supplies Duo asked for appear at his feet. He constructs picket signs, then begins painting and writing on them.  
  
~Never knew we were living in a world  
  
With a mind that could be so small~  
  
Duo slips out the back door of his large foundation house. He hurries to the front, carrying his picket signs. Each time someone steps out of the picket line to rest, he steals their sign and replaces it with one of his.  
  
***  
  
Signs gone, Duo drags the ones he stole into the house and throws them in the fireplace.  
  
"Duo, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, Heero! Nothing at all!"  
  
"I know you better than that."  
  
"Come with me then!" Duo grabs Heero and drags him outside. Everybody inside sees them and follows.  
  
Each picketer is carrying a sign that says "Peace," "Love," or "Good Job Duo!"  
  
Everyone begins laughing.  
  
~Never knew we were living in the world  
  
And the world is an open court~  
  
Duo steps off the expansive porch. When the picketers see him, they start shouting. Then a hand raises and stops them.  
  
"Get off the property."  
  
"Read the sign!"  
  
Duo begins reading the signs as they come around in the line. "Peace. Rainbow pride. Love. Salaam[7]. Peace. Good Job Duo. Pacifists rock. Durood o Salaam. Love." Confused picketers read their signs, then throw them down in disgust.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, the owner. We aren't the least bit ashamed of this, or scared, and that's all you people prey on. Now get off the property before I call my boyfriend."  
  
"Ha! Like some random pansy could hurt us!"  
  
Heero steps out of the house again, this time carrying more guns than were used in The Matrix. Suddenly Duo is talking to nobody. Then Heero shoots Duo in the face.[8]  
  
"I love squirt guns."[9]  
  
The inhabitants watching move out of the way as two teenage boys chase each other around the house.  
  
~Maybe we don't want to live in a world  
  
World that cares at all~  
  
Duo walks out carrying a pile of booklets. He walks around town, placing them in random mailboxes. The covers each say "LAG Behind the World" (c'mon. Duo would _so_ do this, if only because it sounds depressing but is really sweet and inspirational) and the phrase "Learn it. Live it. Love it."  
  
~We'll make it up to you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
"Trowa? What's this?"  
  
"LAG Behind the World? Dear, that's Duo's home--that _you_ funded, I might add."  
  
Quatre reads Duo's booklet. When he finishes, he's in tears.  
  
"I'm sending Duo more money." He hands the booklet to Trowa. The first thing he sees when he opens the booklet is a picture of Duo holding hands with Heero, the people Duo had somehow talked into living with them hugging and kissing, girls and boys, and girls and girls, and boys and boys, all looking happy to be where they are.  
  
The words inside are tame, simple, honest, and powerful. Each page has at least one picture of interactions that look fairly common. The final picture is of a large group sleeping in a pile on a couch. Trowa looks at Quatre.  
  
"I miss them."  
  
"Let's go see them, Trowa. Please."  
  
~Build it up for you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
Protesters walk by one by one, occasionally yelling things, but at the impressive view of Rashid striding toward them, they disappear.  
  
***  
  
"It's great to see you Quatre! Trowa! And you…" Duo looks out the window at threatened protesters, "…brought Rashid."  
  
"I had no choice, Duo. He's the only protection we have."  
  
"Use condoms. Seriously though, I'm considering hiring security."  
  
"Are they _that_ bad?"  
  
"They're getting better. But we have to keep them away."  
  
~Make it hard for you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
A knock on the door wakes Duo's LAG household. Duo buries his head under his pillow.  
  
A tired looking boy pokes his head in. "Duo?"  
  
"Ari?"  
  
"I already spoiled your fun, man. I told your visitor my name is Aristotle."  
  
"Visitor? And you spoiled my fun? Damn Greeks."  
  
"Damn Americans. Yes, visitor. She's kinda okay…I guess I might like her if it weren't for the gay thing."  
  
"She? What's she look like?"  
  
"Blue hair, blonde eyes…her eyes aren't as long as yours though." Aristotle's eyes twinkle to show he knows what he's saying.  
  
"'Course not, Ari. Relena Peacecraft cuts her hair."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft? You mean--"  
  
"Yes, Ari, that's who I mean. I just hope she's not here for Heero."  
  
***  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Rel, please. Just Rel."  
  
"Rel, are you okay?"  
  
"Not really, Duo. I haven't been okay for a long time."  
  
Duo kneels and touches her hand.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I feel awful for the way I treated you. Especially since I realized later that day that I'm a lesbian."  
  
"What are you here for, Rel? Forgiveness?"  
  
"Duo…please don't. I need a place to live."  
  
"Rel…"  
  
"Please, Duo. There's no where else I can go."  
  
"All right. I'll have Ari find you a room."  
  
"Who's Ari?"  
  
"The nice boy who showed you in."  
  
"I thought he said his name was--"  
  
"His name's Ari." Rel catches the good-natured twinkle in his eye and smiles.  
  
"Duo, how I missed you. Can you do me the tiniest thing? Please don't tell Heero I'm here. I betrayed his trust the worst of any of you when I said those things."  
  
"Rel…he's the one who handles assigning you a counselor your first day here." Seeing her face, he changes his mind. "I'll handle it."  
  
"Duo…I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Rel. We're not."  
  
"Never, Duo?"  
  
"Never." Duo smiled down at her. "ARI!!!"  
  
The tired boy leans back in.  
  
"Find Rel a free room."  
  
"Can I sleep?"  
  
"After you get Rel a room."  
  
Ari practically pulls Rel out of the room. Duo can hear them as they walk off.  
  
"So, Ari, I'm Rel. How long have you been with Duo and Hee?"  
  
Duo grins at the three letter names as he looks down the list of volunteers for tomorrow. His finger pauses at a name.  
  
/Hm, I wonder…/  
  
~Build it up for you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
Rel hears the voice behind her, no sound from the door.  
  
"Hello, Rel. I'm Dor. Duo asked me to see how you think you'll adjust here."  
  
Rel turns to see Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
Two jaws drop.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"It's Rel."  
  
"Duo got to you too?"  
  
"It's a personal choice. I corrected Duo when he called me Relena."  
  
"I don't suggest you do that again here. Only Heero can do that any more."  
  
"Dorothy…"  
  
"Dor."  
  
"Dor…why are you here? Specifically…why are you _here_?"  
  
Dor raises an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? I came out a week before the boys. I still see all five of them. Even Wufei visits now. Duo asked me to help people adjust when they come in. I don't know why he assigned me to you."  
  
"I think I do. He's a Gundam pilot at heart. What they all know best is how to exploit people--and to do that, they have to read them. He's always seen the respect we have for each other. That's why. He thinks we need respect."  
  
"Or maybe he thinks it goes deeper." Dor touches Rel's hand.  
  
"Deeper than shallow water."  
  
~Make it hard for you  
  
In the year 196~  
  
"Tomorrow is the last day of AC 196. We've had a productive year. We've built. We've rebuilt. For all you know, we may have saved to world again.  
  
"We've been through more discrimination in the past year than most of you will see in your lifetimes. I saw more picket lines in a week than you'll see in a month…unless you take part in them. And I'm truly sorry we made it so hard for you to harass us.  
  
"We tried to make up for the few mistakes we made in the war. We tried to build the world up from the ground.  
  
"We want to make this world a better place for all of you to live…but we can't do it if you don't trust us and respect our choices.  
  
" 'If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?'  
  
"I want to believe that the past year's harassment was your revenge on us for destroying your lives. Please let me believe it. And please let me believe it's over.  
  
"Take my words and use them as you wish. But also take my hand, and let me use it to help rebuild your world. There's still so much we haven't done."  
  
~Build it up for you  
  
In the year 196 with you~  
  
  
  
[1] Here I was talking about how his body was burned in the pits…not the emotional and physical torture the Jewish people went through.  
  
[2] Mel gasped when she read this. Really.  
  
[3] It's true that Shakespeare, Whitman, Hemingway, da Vinci, and Van Gogh were gay. My therapist told me. She's looked into things like this.  
  
[4] Mel gasped when she read this too. I'm good at making Mel gasp.  
  
[5] And again, Mel gasped. I know, this was mean, but I was thinking of everything people call homosexuals. Gomen…this was a bad slur.  
  
[6] Here, Mel had a happy gasp. Hee hee!  
  
[7] In case you don't know, "Salaam" is "Peace"…  
  
[8] Mel gasped.  
  
[9] Lacey laughed her ass off at Mel. 


End file.
